User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S7 Ep. 7 (Results
Welcome ladies. Tonight, you will all be receiving critiques. Now it's time for the judges critiques! First up...Ariana Grande Nicholas: First off, I'll start with saying that I really love both looks. I think compared to everyone else, you and Monet had the strongest looks. But, this is a cohesive challenge, and with that being said, there is nothing cohesive about your looks. Sure, you had a theme, and I liked that you thought about this differently, but having a theme loses its purpose in a challenge like this if both looks aren't similar in any way. It would be like if I someone sent two looks that fit same category, but don't look alike, and unfortunately that was your downfall tonight. Aquaria: Okay so both of your looks are really stunning but how the fuck do they go together. I get the met gala was religious inspired but your look was not really. You should have used your god is a woman look with Monet's season 10 premier party look and you probably would have been in the top but unfortunately you didn't. I know your gonna go off after this but you need to wake up and stop feeling your oats. Bebe: Your looks were not even similar at any point to me. The theme is there and that's it. You had like a better option to send but you sent this. The only good thing that I can say about it is both of your looks are magnificent & immaculate and the theme fitted right to it. You just matched these looks wrongly. Next up...Fan BingBing Nicholas: In past season makeovers, we always see queens just send looks that are the same color and sometimes it works out, but tonight it didn't for you. Both looks are black, that's it. They have little to no similarities and I'm really disappointed because so far you have served really amazing looks in this competition and I was kind of hoping you would turn it out, but unfortunately you didn't Aquaria: Again both of your looks are beautiful but they don't really go together. I mean she has black and you have black yeah but they don't match at all. Fan has a lot of good looks that would go great with Valentina's but this was just a miss tonight. It's really disappointing because I know you could have slayed this. Bebe: Same as like the other 3 hoes, you sent a look that has the same color as your AS4 queen. The hat kinda ruined it for me idk why. The positive critique that I can tell you is that you both look good tonight, same as Ari. I don't know why you failed a makeover challenge bc I know you can slay look challenges ugh. Step it up next time, if you have one... Next up...Ivy Winters Nicholas: I brought you back into the competition because I knew you had more to show, but unfortunately tonight you didn't perform as well as I thought you would. You are almost in the same boat as Fan, because both looks are black, but the only difference is, her looks were good, but yours were not. You both just looks so basic and busted, and I'm really disappointed. Your performance reminds me of Serena's Aja makeover in S6 and guess what, she ended up in the bottom! Aquaria: Okay so these looks do match kinda ig. But Naomi looks like 100 times better than you. You being Ivy and being paired with Naomi was a challenge because Naomi is such a stunning queen and you just kind of exist. You really needed to step your game up this week being the eliminated queen and you didn't Bebe: You were only similar with the color and that's it. Both of your looks don't even connect with each other. Ivy, you are wearing a pure black dress with a blonde wig and Naomi is wearing a black and red coat with a brown wig. There is just so many things going on that I can't Next up...Matryx Nicholas: Out of all the queens tonight, I was expecting the least from you because you aren't really the best when it comes to the runway, but tonight you turned it the fuck out! I really love what you did tonight, both looks are amazing and then the umbrella just adds the extra bit of similarity which I absolutely loved. Overall you really shocked me tonight and I really want you to keep it up, because you are finally proving yourself to be a contender for the crown. Well done this week! Aquaria: WORK BITCH. This is STUNNING. Everything goes perfectly together and both of you look absolutely amazing. You've been playing it safe this whole time but this week you stepped your game the fuck up. I'm just gonna say everyone here did terrible except you. Great job this week. Bebe: BITCH, you are the only one who snapped fully in this challenge! The concept is there, the dresses are similar, ugh love it head to toe. The only thing is that I wish Manila's rosary was pure black and that's it. In conclusion, we love everything that you served to us today! Next up...Mayhem Miller Nicholas: Ugh what can I say! Once again, we're getting just a same color theme across both looks and for you it didn't work at all. Mayhem your looks is red, Trinity's look is red... and that's it. You didn't impress me tonight at all. Both of you look good, but your looks aren't great. Mayhem had a lot of great looks and I really wish you would've done a better job tonight. You have yet to fall in the bottom 2 yet and this may finally be your time. Aquaria: Okay so I do like both of your looks but they don't go together and Trinity looks much better than you. Trinity is also a really good look queen and so are you but this is just not your best look and it's really disappointing because you could have killed it. You also have been playing it safe but unlike Matryx you didn't step it up so therefore this could be your last night. Bebe: Colors, AGAIN! Bitch wtf is this I can't. You could have done the white look you and Trinity had. This is giving me the nightmare DURING Christmas. Trinity wasn't even serving me Christmas realness. Long story short, no connection at all for me. Last up...The Vixen Nicholas: I'm kind of on the fence with your looks. They are kind of the same color, but that isn't really the only similarity. I liked the glitter & gold theme with the fringes/hems or whatever and I think you did well on that. But, I didn't really like your look in particular. It looks a little tacky and I think Monique looks better than you. Also the silhouettes of both looks aren't really similar either, but I don't think that matters as much. Overall there is definitely some good, and it wasn't the best, but it's far from being the worst. Aquaria: Okay so you didn't do terrible but this isn't good. Like literally everyone else it doesn't go well together other than the color and Monique looks a lot better than you. Honestly it might seem like I'm giving the same critiques but I don't know what else to say. Everyone did horrible tonight including you who is a front runner. This is your wake up call. Bebe: Category is: connect only with the color couture! It's kinda sad bc both look good to me but Vixen's outfit isn't even pants but drapes. I wish those earmuffs and the purse was gone too. Step it up next time, if you have one... Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Matryx Tonight your funeral couture looks killed the competition... Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. You have earned an advantage in next week's challenge. The Vixen You're safe. Ivy Winters Your makeover needed an extreme do-over... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Ariana Grande Although your looks were heavenly, they didn't look cohesive... Fan BingBing Your Valentina makeover was not perfect, or beautiful and it didn't look like Linda Evangelista... Mayhem Miller You and Trinity's red gowns were read for filth by the judges... Mayhem Miller I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Ariana Grande, Fan BingBing You're both safe. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Opposites Attract. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both showdown looks are in and I've made my decision. Mayhem Miller Shantay you stay! Step your pussy up! You may join the other girls. Ivy Winters Although you are going home...again, we will always love...saying your name Now...Sashay away! Category:Blog posts